Jinxed
by Lovely Minnie Minty
Summary: What if Bella really did get hit by a truck on her way home from Jacob's after their fight in Eclipse? An alternate situation story.


**Jinxed**

By: Lovley Minnie Minty

**Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fiction so tell me if it's good or if it sucks! Thank you! It is going to be something that could have happened in Eclipse after Jacob told Bella that he'd rather see Bella dead than a vampire. Bella, Edward, and Jacob POV's. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, very much to my own disappointment, do not own Twilight. The first section is an excerpt from Eclipse, not my own writing.**

* * *

_"He's going to change you into a filthy bloodsucker in just a few_ weeks_!" Jacob hissed through his teeth._

_Too stunned to take offense at his words, I just nodded mutely._

_His face turned green under the russet skin._

_"Of course, Jake," I whispered after a long minute of silence. "He's_ seventeen, _Jacob. And I get closer to nineteen every day. Besides, what's the point in waiting? He's all I want. What else can I do?_

_I'd meant that as a rhetorical question._

_His words cracked like snaps of a whip. "Anything. Anything else. You'd be better off dead. I'd rather you were."_

_I recoiled like he'd slapped me. It hurt worse than if he had._

_And then, as the pain shot through me, my own temper burst into flame._

_"Maybe you'll get lucky," I said bleakly, lurching to my feet. "Maybe I'll get hit by a truck on my way back."_

_I grabbed my motorcycle and pushed it out into the rain. He didn't move as I passed him. As soon as I was on the small, muddy path, I climbed on and kicked the bike to life. The rear tire spit a fountain of mud toward the garage, and I hoped that it hit him._

OoOoO

Then, I started out on the path leading to the main road. It was pouring, so by the time I had gotten to the main road that would eventually lead me to the Cullen's house, I was soaked to the bone and freezing. One other thing I hated about the rain in Washington, it was never warm rain like back in Phoenix, it was always cold. Which happened to make me even colder than I would have been, had it been warm rain.

My temper was still flaming even as I drove my stupid motorcycle back home. _How could he? Does he really want me dead, instead of a vampire? How could he think that?! Does he not care about me at all?_

I knew the answer to the last of my questions. Of course Jacob cared about me... That's probably even why he said those things. At the moment though, I didn't really care if Jacob did care about me or not. The fact remained that he still said those horrible things to me. _Why would you say that to me, Jacob? Please tell me you don't want me dead instead. Oh, please, I still need you, Jake. You're my best friend._

The last of my anger fell away and was replaced by a terrible aching in my chest, my heart, for Jacob. An aching for him to forgive me and my choices. An aching for him to still care about me, and still be my friend even when I am changed. The ache in my chest hurt so much. It was getting harder to steer the motorcycle at the same time. The tears, that I hadn't noticed before because of the weather conditions, ran down my face and mingled with the downpour of rain already cascading down my cheeks. _Oh, Jacob_, I thought helplessly. _Why? Why does it have to be this way?_

The tears that kept tumbling down my shivering face were obscuring my vision. I know I should've stopped and collected myself for a bit, but I wanted to get home as soon as I possibly could because I was so cold and tired. Plus, I didn't think I could collect myself very well even if I did stop for a minute or so. I must be too tired today because I am usually not this emotional. I needed to get home so I could get warm and then go to sleep. Then I could forget about what happened today with Jacob.

I sighed. The rain didn't let up. I slowed down on the motorcycle some so I wouldn't loose control if I hit something unexpected in the road. The rain hitting the asphalt of the empty road made loud smacking noises, which, usually annoyed me, but on this night it was somewhat soothing. It was as if I wasn't completely alone while heading down the empty black rode in the dark. It made me feel a little bit better, but still, I was silently cursing the rain that seemed to never end here.

The road was very slushy and drenched in the rain water. I was starting to go numb from the wet cold. It would've been peaceful in a way, if I hadn't been so emotional and cold. I starred into the darkness without really paying to much attention. Lost in my thoughts.

I realized too late that there was another vehicle racing around coming the opposite direction. Suddenly all I saw were two blinding beams of light. I heard the horrid, nasty screeching noises you hear only right before a car accident occurs. I didn't have time to do anything.

The next moment I felt myself being hit from the front so hard I flew off my bike onto the side of the road at least 8 feet away. By then it didn't matter to me though, how far I had fallen. The pain of getting hit was swarming my body, too severe to ignore. Thankfully, I quickly slipped away from the pain, into an unconscious state of bliss.


End file.
